


The Carnival - Date One

by The_Queen_Of_Ships



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 07:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19642105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Ships/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Ships
Summary: What happens when Malfoy is invited by Harry to go to a muggle carnival with no magic involved? Will magic spark or will Malfoy leave out of boredom? Lets find out soon in..."The Carnival"





	The Carnival - Date One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drarry: Fanfiction and fanart facebook group](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Drarry%3A+Fanfiction+and+fanart+facebook+group).



Somehow Harry had talked Fred and George into driving the old blue car to the Carnival. That was after Harry asked Malfoy to go to a muggle Carnival. It was a challenge between the two of them and Harry had won. So it was less of asking but more of the result of losing. Harry figured Malfoy could use some fun in his life, it was the fifth year at Hogwarts and the boy always looked so glum. Unless he was teasing Harry of course. Everyone met up at the opening gates. And it seems Hermione's new "boyfriend" shocked everyone. Except for Draco that is seeing as he was best friends with the other. "Ha, so you finally asked her out, huh Pans?" Draco asked after sulking over the car ride for the last ten minutes to get here. "Actually, she kissed me first. Then we decided to go out." Pansy admitted as Hermione turned red a bit "After other things."

Ron was gawking unable to control himself, but, Lavender had come to the group as well. Hermione hated Lavender but at least the girls were not killing each other over a boy this time. Luna came with Ginny holding hands, the sight of this made Ron pass out. Fred and George high-fived each other. Two other girls: one from Slytherin and one from Gryffindor stood near them. They were whispering to each other. "So are we ready to do this?" Kate asked (Slytherin), students found out she was a child of a Hogwarts teacher. She wasn't about to tell though. Auburn long hair to her waist with beautiful emerald eyes that stood out. She was five foot eight loving her height even while standing next to Amelia (five foot six). "The challenge is: we all are in pairs, we have to go through the Carnival. The main rule: try not to kill each other by the time it's closing. BEGIN!" Kate and Amelia ran off first with Fred and George as if they had something else planned for the evening.

Everyone going their separate ways. Harry started walking alone with Malfoy, they were not friends but they were hanging out. If that makes any sense at all to anyone, it would be a surprise. The two always hated each other up until a few weeks back. When they at random started talking as if they had a heart to heart with no one around. "So what would you like to do first? A roller coaster or we can get some food." Harry suggested as Malfoy stopped to stare at the pink and blue fluff in front of him. "Potter, what's this?" "Oh, that's just cotton candy. Two please" Harry said handing over a couple of dollar bills as Malfoy watching in awe at how they made it. Harry handed one to Malfoy as it twirled on a stick. "So we eat this?" Malfoy asked as Harry nodded "It's cotton candy, so yes, we eat it." Harry was enjoying his as Malfoy looked at the candy eyeing it suspiciously. Was this a prank on him? How could you eat cotton? Even though Malfoy had silk feather pillows, he knew what cotton was and how it came to be.

"It's...pink and extremely...fluffy." Malfoy mused "I know" Harry responded waiting for the blonde to try it which seemed like ages to him. Malfoy took a piece as Harry watched him put the pink fluff in his mouth. Malfoy's eyes lit up in surprise as the silver blue-eyed boy appeared as if he found the most amazing thing ever. Harry was just as surprised as Malfoy was, except with his reaction rather than the delicacy of the taste. "It just disappeared!" Malfoy exclaimed eating more "WHAT KIND OF MAGIC IS THIS!?" "Uh it's not-" "I love it! We need to get more, can we bring it home? Ohhh father would love this." Malfoy was being super adorable for a boy who was now a teenager almost sixteen. It was still early April, so a slight chill was to the air. Everything around them with the lights and excitement would keep them warm until late. It was still early afternoon when they decided to come out to the Carnival.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write more? Continue this? OH imagine Draco at a haunted house, maybe he brings his father along this time? Imagine their reactions even though they're supposed to be evil. Well in the way to live that is.


End file.
